There are several waste collection device designs that will utilize a bag for collecting and disposing of waste; most require special or purchased bags. Many designs limit the full use of the bag opening. Most designs incorporate an opening that is parallel to the handle making it difficult to sweep/scoop material into the bag for disposal. This invention is to provide an economical means of collecting and disposing waste using bags with handles that are readily available from most grocery and other retail stores. This invention provides a secondary use for a bag that is typically discarded after it is emptied of contents purchased at retail outlets. This design optimizes the full opening of the bag. The bottom surface of the frame extends forward in a posture that eases waste collection so that any variety of implements such as a broom, rake, scoop, etc. can be used.